Girl meets First Date
by Cjgirl
Summary: Riley has a good feeling for school one day,what if it turns out to be something more?/Rucas and a little bit of Markle My first ever story! COMPLETE
1. Asking Him

**Hey guys! My name is Cjgirl and this is my first story ever so if you see any grammar mistakes please don't mind that and I will try to update every week,probably Sunday because that's my free time **

**This is a Rucas and a little Markle fanfiction so yeah...Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Girl meets world**

Riley's POV

'Beep Beep' I woke up to hear my alarm clock ringing so I got of my soft bed and take a shower,blow dry my hair and put on my clothes.I decided to put on a floral dress and a pink cardigan with my famous knee socks with my combat boots.I picked up my bag and headed downstairs,(I don't know weather if their apartment is 2 floors)before I headed downstairs,I went to the mirror and I thought to myself 'Wow...I feel great today'

I saw the time it was 6:50am so I went downstairs

"Hey honey How was sleep?" My mother said,"Good! I woke up and did my routine but suddenly I felt great like something is going to be good today," I replied,"Well great! Hey can you do me a favor and call Auggie, He was suppose to be here 2 minutes ago""Okay."

Just as I was about to go up, Auggie and my dad entered the kitchen.

"Nevermind, I'm already here,"Auggie said so I sat back down along with Auggie and my dad.I continued eat,half way through my breakfast I checked the time.

'3,2,1...'I thought to my self .'Maya and Farkle' there was a buzz through the buzzer ( I don't know what is it called) and I buzz them a few minutes ,the door opened revealing Maya,My bestfriend ,wearing her usual rebel outfit and Farkle,my other bestfriend,wearing his singnature turtlenecks shirt

"Breakfast Maya and Farkle!"My Mother said

"No need Mrs Matthews,"Maya replied "I wasn't asking,Farkle ?"My mother said,"Thanks but no,I already had breakfast,"Farkle replied

TIME PASS

"Riley for the last time just go ask him out," Maya said

"No! I can't! If I do later it might ruin our friendship!" I exclaimed

"You know what I'll just do this for you," Lucas walked toward us and stopped when Maya walked towards him. I turned around to my locker and just took out my books I needed for today but while I was taking my history book I overheard Maya.I couldn't make up the words they were saying, all I could hear was 'Riley','Date' and 'You'.Oh god what is Maya doing!

||Maya's POV||

"Cowboy! Come here!"I instructed Lucas while he walked towards us but I walked towards him far enough so Riley wouldn't hear.

"Listen and listen carefully...,"I started,"I need you to ask Riley on a date."

**Hope you guys enjoyed that!Sorry if its short it's my first story, on ****you're way out please make a review on how I can improve my writing or if you simply like it and you want me to update**

**See you next time**

**-Cjgirl**


	2. Permission Accepted

**Welcome back guys! Is Cjgirl and I'm back with another chapter!I will actually try to update every 3 days so you guys don't have to wait for too long.I also want to say thank you so much to my viewers and to Bethany Tucker you inspired me to (I keep saying 'so') in the previous chapter there was a lot of views so what I want to do is I will make this game where the first reviewer will have a shoutout so the first reviewer was...**

**girlmeetsworld21**

**Congratulations to girlmeetsworld21!** ** I'll just go on with the story**

**Disclaimer:I don't GMW**

||Maya's POV||

"What!"Ranger Rick said.

"I thought you like her?"I questioned grabbing his shirt towards me so I could scare him

"I do,but I don't think Mr Matthews will approve it,"he said so I let him go.

"Oh look..Cowboy being Mr Perfect,just ask her out!"I said, I took a glance at Riley who was taking books out of her locker.

I walked to Riley,Ranger Rick followed behind me

"Riley!BuckyMcBoingboing here wants to ask you something,"I said to Riley then giving a look saying 'Don't mess this up!Or else...'

||Lucas's POV||

"What!" I said like I was not interested in Riley,but actually I was doing a somersault inside,finally my chance.

"I thought you like her?" Maya questioned me while holding my shirt near her so it will scare me but it didn't work.

"I do,but I don't think Mr Matthews will approve it,"It's true what if he doesn't and he'll ban me from talking to Riley.

"Oh look..Cowboy being Mr Perfect,just ask her out!"Maya says mocking me by saying 'Mr Perfect' and 'Cowboy'

She walked up to Riley while I followed behind her,god I'm so nervous!

"Riley!BuckyMcBoingBoing wants to ask you something," Maya said then looking at me like I was going to mess this up.

"Uh..Riley..umm..will you..uh...-"I was cut off by Maya,"Just say it ALREADY!"

"Riley,I have known you for almost a year now and I've been thinking...Will you go out with me?"I ask

||Riley's POV||

"Riley,I have know you for almost a year now and I've been thinking...Will you go out with me?"I can't believe Lucas Friar is asking me out!

"Yes,Yes..Yes!"I hugged him and then I realize I'm hugging him,"I mean,"I pulled away,"Sure,when?"I said as calm as possible

"How about this Saturday?"He asked me with his million dollar smile

"Sure..."I answered dreamily,"You'll pick me up at?"I got to ask him that while I'm still dreamy

"At 6,"He answered," See you at Saturday city girl,"He walks away then it hit me

"Maya!How about my parents?"I shouted at her but only enough for for her to hear.

"Well my little plant I have never been a date so...I don't know what's going to happen,"she replied

"You know what you're going with me to my house and you are the one who are going to tell them"I said

"I can't!I have detention,sorry little plant,"she said

"Okay,"I said then we headed to class

TIME PASS

"Mom!Is Dad home?"I yelled while I close the door to my home

"No,why?"My mother asked

"Great,I wanted to talk to you about dates,"I said while sitting on the couch and looking at her expressionless face

"Honey,You're first date is a big deal, so who's the guy?"my mother asked

"Lucas,"I blurted out

"What!" I looked at the door and saw My father looked like he wanted to kill someone,I'm assuming that 'Someone' is Lucas

**Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I will try to update at 20 December because I have Christmas Party to go but if not then it will be 21**

**See you next time**

**-Cjgirl**


	3. Yes or No?

**Hey guys! Its me Cjgirl and I'm back with another chapter!So like I said there will be a shoutout every chapter so the shout goes to...**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251!**

**Congratulations to you!But anyway,I will try to update every 2 days because it's** **going to be Christmas and etc. so yeah...**

**Diclaimer: I don't own GMW**

||Cory's POV||

"What!"I opened the door furiously and saw my daughter and my wife looking at me, all I can think of is killing Mr. Friar

EARLIER

I walked to my house then as I was about to open the door, I heard something I thought I would never hear

"Honey,you're first date is a big deal,so who's the guy?" I assume that was Topanga,but who is this guy?

"Lucas," I heard a scared I realized, that voice belonged to Riley

NORMAL TIME

"Honey,go to you're room and start on you're homework,me and you're father will talk about this,"Topanga instructed Riley and Riley just nod while she went into her room

"Honey-"I cut her off.

"No Topanga! I won't let her on her date!"I exclaimed while I sat down beside her.

"Honey, you have to accept the fact that someday she will have to grow up and nothing can stop that,"she said to me

"I know but its happening so fast," I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice

"You know why? Because you're wasting you're time worrying so much that you don't spend time with her," she said

"Okay...,"I said,"I will let her go,ONLY for now then she can have the rest of her dates when she is 16."

She hit me softly on the shoulder

"I'll tell her," she said while she went to Riley's room

All I could say for now is 'My little girl is growing up'

||Riley's POV||

I closed the door to my room and flop down on my bed.

"Hey little plant," Maya said coming in from my window

"Hey...I thought you had detention?"I said while looking at the ceiling of my room

"Yeah I do but the teacher in charge was Ms always go to the teachers lounge and never come back,"she explained,"Hey you look sad,what's wrong?"

"I don't know weather my dad will allow me to go on a date with Lucas," at the last part I smiled,leaving me to the thought of me on a date with Lucas

"Don't worry I got it all covered,"she said with an evil smile

"What do you mean?Oh I know that evil smile, what's the plan?"I tried to smile mischievously,but I failed.

"Okay first stop doing that face,we have to let you're parents to let you sleepover on my house on Saturday,"she explained,"Then you come to my house at about 2 and from there we will just Lucas to pick you up from my place."

"Wow!So evil!So mischievous!So-"I was cut off by a knock on my door

"Honey-"My mother walked in but I cut her off

"Is it a Yes or a No?If its a Yes then can me and Maya go shopping?" I ask my mother

"Its a yes,"my mother replied

"No..No why do you do this to m-wait did you say yes? YES!" I screamed happily

"Okay..okay calm down since its Thursday you have plenty of time of to started on you're homework first,"My mother said

"Okay..I love you tell dad that too!"I said before she walked out of my room

"Let's get started on that homework shall we?"I asked Maya

||Mysterious Guy POV||

I can't let Riley date Lucas,it might be to late

I have to ruin their date

Lucas Friar you better watch out.

**oOoooo...Who's do you think is the mysterious guy?Review and the first one who guess correctly will get a shoutout**

**See you next time**

**-Cjgirl**


	4. Shopping and Spying Part 1

**Hey guys!Cjgirl here and I'm back with another chapter!Yay!This is actually the third last chapter so there will be two chapters review if you want a sequel to this the first reviewer is ...**

**Bethany Tucker**

**Please check her out,she is an amazing writer!Please check her out if you are a Rucas shipper,let's go on with the story...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW**

||Maya's POV||

_Bing!_

I woke up from my nap and checked who texted was Riley

'Where are you?I've waiting here in the mall for half an hour!'

I checked the time and saw it was 1:37pm,I remembered that I had to shop with Riley for her date, with Lucas

'Sorry,I overslept from my nap again!Meet you there in 5'I replied

I put on my shoes and headed to the mall

I went to 'Forever 21' because that's where me and Riley always go when we are shopping.

I went to the dress section cause that's where she always is,I spot her looking at a white dress with sleeves that were lace.

"Hey little plant,"I greeted

"Oh gosh!Maya you scared me!"she said and I just giggled

"Well come on!We have to get you something to wear on you're date with Ranger Rick,"I said with a southern accent.

We went to the shirt section and found a perfect shirt for was a dark blue tank top,then we went to the jacket section and got a leathered jacket.I was going for jeans but Riley insisted a skirt so we picked a brown high waisted to the shoes,we got her a pair of booty shoes and a pair of black socks

We purchased the things we had and we were a little bit hungry so went to Starbucks Coffee.

"I'm going to go to the toilet,"Riley said

"Okay," I replied

I looked at my phone and saw that it was 3:23pm but out of the corner of my eye I saw something I thought I never would never see

||Mysterious Guy's POV||

I walked out of the shop 'Gag me a spoon' its a store for pranksters but that store didn't have anything I needed so I went to the next shop which was 'Trick and Things'

I saw what I needed for my plan.I needed a small container and a special drink,I also needed candles and a radio but I already had that at my home.

||Maya's POV||

I saw Farkle walked out of 'Tricks and Things' I know he isn't the kind of person who will go to a prank store but why is he in it?

"Hey I'm back,"My thoughts broke by Riley's voice

"Hey,you see it's very early so there's plenty of time to do you're hair and make up so I'll be at your house at 4:30pm bye!"I rambled at the last part because Farkle walked out of the store

I ran out of the cafe and followed Farkle to his house

I couldn't come inside his house but good thing I know where was his room,third floor first room from the right,beside his window there was a tree so I could climb to his room

"Father,I'm home-" thats all I heard from Farkle,so I ran to the tree and climbed to his window,I went through the window when I heard the door knob.I quickly ran to his closet which is like the size of my room,the surprising thing is that it's filled with turtle necks

"Finally I could set up my plan to ruin Lucas and Riley's date hey!"I heard which I was asumming was Farkle all I could so was gasp

"Maya!"Farkle said while opening the door of the closet


	5. Shopping and Spying Part 2

**Hey guys!Its me,Cjgirl,and I'm back with another chapter four,the views for my story went to 900+!Thank you so much for reading this,sorry if this part is short I will try to update the last chapter today...now I will announce who is the first reviewer,the first reviewer is...**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251**

**Congratulations!Now on to the story...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW**

* * *

><p>||Maya's POV||<p>

"Maya!What are you doing here?"Farkle shouted at me.

"Why are you trying to ruin Lucas and Riley's date?"I shouted back at him

"Because I don't want them to be together!"He shouted back,good thing this walls are soundproof,"Why do you care so much Maya?Riley doesn't need a bad influence in her life!"he snapped at me.

I didn't know what to do I just stood there,letting my tears fall.

Hearing that from Farkle shattered my heart,why did I fall in love with Farkle if I knew he wasn't going to like me back...

"Maya,I'm so sorr-"Farkle said

"No,you're right Farkle I am a bad influence for Riley,maybe for you too,so I should stay away from you,"I said while walking out of his room,and out of his house,and finally..out of his life.

||Riley's POV||

I walked into my room and saw Maya,sitting at my window sit and thats when I knew something wasn't right.

"Maya,what's wrong?"she probably will say everything because her eyes were teary,her cheeks were red,she was breathing heavily and sniffling

"Everything," she replied sadly.

"Tell me,"I said.

"I went to Farkle's house and he snapped at me saying that I was a bad influence for you!"Ouch!That must hurt coming from you love one,I feel so sad for Maya,I mean seeing her broke down isn't what I usually see.

"If it makes you feel any better,I won't go to the date with Lucas,"I requested

"No,I'm the one who got you in the date with Lucas and I won't make you miss you're ,come on let's get ready for you're date."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys if it's short I will update later so yeah...<strong>

**-Cjgirl**


	6. The Sorry and First Kisses

**Hey guys!Cjgirl here and I'm back with another chapter!Yay!But sadly this is the last chapter*Shed a tear*.But however,I want you guys to review if you want a sequel,I need at least 7 reviews saying 'SEQEUL' or whatever you want to say**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW**

||Riley's POV||

I put on my clothes that me and Maya bought earlier

"Woah!You look amazing!"Maya seemed a little calmer then before,"Now,let's do you're hair."

I sat down on my vanity chair while Maya did my hair.I heard a doorbell since everybody is in the house,I'm thinking that's Lucas

"Honey!Lucas is here!"My mother said through the door.

"Okay!Just give me a minute!" I replied.

"Okay do you have you're purse?"Maya asked me.

"Uh..Yep!"I replied while scanning the room and grabbing my purse

"Okay you go get'em tiger,"Maya said

I walked out of the door and headed to the living room.I saw Lucas sitting on the couch, I'm I hope this ends well...

"Woah!Riley you look amazing!"Lucas turned to me.

"Thanks!"I replied,smiling

"Shall we go on our date,then?"he said while offering his hand out to me.

"We shall," I said while I held his hand.

We walked out of the apartment with his arm around me

"So,where are we going?"I asked him

"You'll see..," He said

TIME PASS

"Here we are,"He said

I looked at it and saw our date was in a park.

"Oh my goodness!Lucas!"I exclaimed

"How do you like it?"he asked

"Like it?I love it!"I said while hugging him,I wish I could stay like this forever.

"Well let's eat!"We pulled grabbed hand and pulled me to the table which has already served food.

||Maya's POV||

I went out from Riley's window.I didn't know where to go so I just went to the park but I saw Farkle hiding in the bushes

I saw that he was spying on Lucas and Riley's date!Seriously!After the fight he is still trying to ruin their date!I walked behind and whispered,

"Farkle what are you doing!"I whispered/yelled.

"Look,I feel horrible after you walked out of my house so I'm trying to take the pranks out!Look I'm sorry that I tried to ruin their date!The truth is I don't love her,I only love her as a sister,that's why I didn't want her to date Lucas,I didn't want her to get hurt!For you Maya you are the one I love-"I cut him of by kissing him on the lips

"You really mean that?"I said after I pulled away from him.

"Yes,I do,but can you please help me to not ruin their date?"he pleaded

"Yep I know what to do,but what things that has the pranks?"I asked

"Umm...The radio and the candle,"he said

I walked out from our hiding spot and interrupted their date.

"Hey sorry if I ruin you're date,"Riley looked at me wide-eyed,"I'll just take this and this,"I said and I ran out with the radio and the candle.

I put the things on the ground and took a sharp stick nearby me and broke the radio and candle.

"So what are we now?"I asked Farkle

"I think you know,"he said then leading me to a kiss

"Come,let's get out of here,"he said while putting his arm around me.

||Lucas's POV||

"I'll just take this and this,"Maya said walking out.

I looked at Riley and saw she was covering her face with her hands.

"Mhm mry aout Aya,"I heard her say but I couldn't hear her clearly since her mouth is covered with her palm,since she is covering her face,but I could make up the words she was saying'I'm sorry about Maya'

"Its okay,"I said

I didn't know what I was doing,I got up,pulled her up,held her waist and kissed her gently.

I pulled away

"Sorry,"I apologized

"You don't have to," What is she talking abou-

My thoughts broke because she kissed me

Well if I can be an author,I'd write about this and I'll call it 'Girl Meets First Date.'

**I hope you guys enjoyed that story!Please tell me if you want a sequel**

**See you next time**

**-Cjgirl**


End file.
